One Life
by InPerfectSilence
Summary: "We live one life, so why not live it now..." Mobs and Humans, living in peace? Once, unlikely, but now? A probability. In fact, there's a whole school dedicated just to the reunification of the separate races. Ordinary people can do extraordinary things, like become unlikely friends and precious allies, and they don't need to save the world to do it. Mob Talker, High school Au.


**Hello all, who probably don't know me seeing as this is my first MC fanfiction here. I am deeply sorry for any and all brain damage caused by reading this.**

_"Boys and girls, face forward, even in the despair of the blazing sun..." - Children's Record_

* * *

_Minecraftia: The land which humans settled, which was probably inhabited by the many species the humans found there and, even beyond that, by the Endermans of the End. What was once a small hub in the Great Ocean, a sort of exile for prisoners, and a land glittering with jewels and gold, is now the most densely populated kingdom, and indeed, island, of all the lands known to man. The irony of it all is that most of the other kingdoms have ceased to exist._

* * *

**An introduction, a school, a meeting, and friends.**

* * *

Cupa and Andr have been friends for god-knows-how-long. They met one day in primary school and stuck together like figurative glue, never mind the fact that Andr hated the stuff. Cupa and Andr were also different species. Neither of them were human, which probably helped them to be such close friends. It seems that humans are incapable of having strong friendships without falling for each other.

The alliance between Human and Mob took place at least 50 years ago. The title is fairly misleading, because only about ten mobs actually signed the alliance, and originally there was no anti-discrimination act in place, so mobs didn't really change their behaviours. We are all lucky that attitude changed, or we wouldn't be having this wonderful narrative.

Craftia High was part of a chain of schools. They were all located in the central urban area of Minecraftia, easily accessible by most except anyone who happened to be unfortunate enough to live in the Nether, because they had two choices; dodgy Nether schools and boarding in the Overworld. As a result, many Netherworld mobs and humans received little to no education and went on to become professional graffiti artists and smokers.

Now that you are as up-to-date as you would care to be, let us start.

* * *

"Hey, Andr!"

A girl looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful azure today, not a cloud in sight. A slight wind rustled in the trees but otherwise it was still.

"Andr!"

Andr turned around, her long black hair swaying with her movements. A small creeper girl was standing behind her, out of breath. She had obviously run from her house. Her bright orange hair was sticking out at odd angles from under her trademark green hoodie, and her bright yellow eyes were full of mischievousness. Her name was Cupa, and she was Andr's best friend.

"Geez, Andr, you deaf or something?" Cupa said with a grin. Andr sighed and her violet eyes met orange.

"Sorry." She said, in a faraway voice. "It's our first day of the year again today."

"That's why we can't be late! Come on!" Cupa tugged at the taller girl's arm, and her lips curled up in an involuntary smile. Andr could only shake her head endearingly and let herself be dragged along. When Cupa had coffee, she was often like this. Uncontrollable, inconsistent, and-

"Andr, I'm tired!"

- Very noisy.

"Be quiet."

They were often like this, Cupa and Andr. Perfect compliments, but secretly very similar. Cupa, the ever loud, obnoxious one, whom Andr laid all of her trust. And tall, dark, shy Andr, who kept Cupa grounded. Yin and Yang. Ebony and Ivory.

They often caught the train together, and they stood, sometimes talking and sometimes just looking out the window, enjoying the flashing greens and blues outside the window. When at last it was time to get off, the two hopped off the train, Cupa jumping like an idiot, and exclaiming, "Today, we're high school students!"

Andr ducked her head in embarrassment, easily seen due to her height and Cupa's boisterous nature. The attention was not the flattering sort she preferred. "Cupa," she hissed, yanking the Creeper's headphones away. "stop being so embarrassing."

"Aw, Andr's all cute and tsundere!" Cupa squealed, much to Andr's confusion. She guessed it was an anime term, but, to be frank, the Enderman wasn't one for animated cartoons. They were too childish.

"Yeah, yeah," Andr struggled to pull the little green parasite from her side, but did eventually manage, "just get off me."

Cupa did nothing but grin in return, and skipped almost the whole way to school.

* * *

That morning, when Lazina groggily entered the school grounds much earlier than she'd ever have liked to wake up, she was greeted by a rather odd sight; a petite little Creeper girl dragging a massive Endergirl by the wrist. In the Nether, Endermen were rare if they were seen at all, and Creepers were also fairly scarce. The climate wasn't for everyone. But asides from that, she hadn't expected any Enderman to be attending this low-budget school, nevertheless being dragged around by a girl who barely came up to her shoulders.

What an odd sight.

Sighing, and too tired for this shit, Lazina attempted to unblur her tired vision, failed, and promptly tripped over someone who was bent over by the lockers. Dammit, she thought, because now her elbows hurt. Also it wasn't her fault, so she had no reason to apologise.

"Oh my gosh, are you o… kay…"

A bad feeling settled into the Blaze's stomach. She looked up and there she was. A Ghast. Great.

"Fine." Lazina snapped, a bit too harshly, but she didn't care, and by the look on the Ghast's face, she didn't care either. What a lovely start to the first day of school. Plus one enemy, Lazina. Good going, Lazina.

Her self-inflicting thoughts were only broken by something small and green flying towards her.

"I- I'm so sorry for my friend's behaviour…" Lazina heard as she came to. Now she was lying on the ground. How did she get there? Right, it was probably the sheepish looking Creeper who stood over her, with her orange hair basically covering her whole face. What a mess. The Enderman was there too, looking very ashamed. Great, Lazina thought, more weirdoes.

Was this all the school was? A boarding house for weirdoes.

"It's… alright…" Lazina said, or rather, croaked. Her head hurt but she wasn't about to admit it. She also didn't feel in the right mood to make more than one enemy in a day. So niceness would have to suffice.

The Creeper had already forgotten about bowling the Blaze over and was now looking intently at her hair. "So pretty…" She gasped. The Enderman looked so embarrassed Lazina was sure that she would just teleport away, but she didn't. What a serious friendship they had.

"Um…" Lazina tried to get up, but the Creeper had her pinned down by her hair. She didn't think it was weird, but maybe bright yellow was a strange colour in the Overworld. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry!" The Creeper jumped up, with a massive smile plastered on her face. "I'm Cupa! This is Andr! What's your name? I had coffee this morning! I love coffee!"

Unable to keep up with the fast pace, Lazina resigned. She sighed through her teeth, creating a hissing noise which Andr jumped at. "Lazina. I'm tired – could you leave me alone for a while?"

Cupa cocked her head, and Lazina was almost afraid she was about to cry, but instead she nodded vigorously. "Okay! Andr, let's go meet some new people!" She raced away, and poor, mortified Andr had no choice but to follow. Lazina would have laughed, had she not been so tired, and fell asleep against a nearby pole.

* * *

As the school bell rang, Piedra bemoaned the fact that she still hadn't found anyone to talk to. She had already acknowledged the fact that she would have to ring up her sister and say, _"I didn't find a single friend today."_ and then she would owe her sister ten bucks on a stupid bet. But! Classes hadn't even started yet, so it was highly possible, if not extremely unlikely, that she would meet someone she could hold a conversation with. But she doubted it. Piedra was mostly really blunt and more often than not, she offended people. Thus, the lack of friends.

And judging by the weirdoes attending this school, she wouldn't even _want_ to be friends with them. Too many Nether folk, just sitting around, sleeping on poles. Piedra had nothing against the Nether. Really. But Blazes? They really weren't the most sophisticated of creatures.

"Oh look, a Human." Piedra said, half-sarcastically as her self-talk often was. Well, at least there were actual Humans at this school, she supposed. Not that it really mattered to a Spider, but…

Actually, why was she happy? She sighed, pressing her tongue to fanged teeth. She was named after a well-known pest and… _monster_, just because her kind split from Humanity long ago to live peacefully in caves. Because she looked a _little _bit different. Ridiculous. She looked up, gazing at her reflection in the window of the building, into eyes the colour of fresh blood and hair purple like the light of a dying sunset. No wonder the Humans labelled them as "monsters". "Mobs".

Would she still be treated with the respect she deserved, as she did in her home along the mountains? Or would she face discrimination?

_You aren't human_

_You aren't even a real mob_

_Why did your kind sign the treaty anyway, you still live like barbarians_

_We don't want you here_

Piedra cried out in frustration, cursing whatever powers may be for her overactive imagination. Just look at the others, she said to herself, there's no way people will hate you, you're normal compared to these loons.

She hoped she was right.

* * *

"Be good, Schell!"

"I will, mum."

"Say hello to you uncle for me, okay?"

"Yes, mum."

"Okay sweetie, I'll pick you up after school! Bye!"

A lone Skeleton was left on the curb outside Craftia High, as the white cart drove off. The white haired girl sighed and mustered the courage to step a little closer. Her bag was suddenly heavy on her back, and she felt self-conscious as a couple of Humans walked through the gates carrying light-weight handbags. Had she packed too much? Was she going to stand out? Schell adjusted her hat on her hide to hide her sensitive skin and hair from the light and walked the extra few steps to feel her life change, for worse or for better.

There was an estranged cry from to the right, so, of course, Schell found herself drawn to the sound. A Spider, so she thought, was standing in front of the window, pulling at her pigtails in certain frustration.

"A-are you alright…" Schell asked, but her soft voice went unheard. "Miss, are you a-alright?"

Second time lucky. The girl turned, and the red eyes confirmed something Mob-like. Schell's first guess was probably accurate. The girl seemed a little surprised – maybe intimidated, too. Schell was rather self-conscious about her height, among the other things. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"… Yeah. Cool. I- I'm cool. Good." The strange girl was only getting stranger. How was Schell supposed to make friends if she was so awkward around people. "Uh…"

It took a while for Schell to realise she had asked a question. "O- oh. Um, my name's… It's Schell. W-with a 'Ch'."

"Nice. I'm, uh, Piedra. Spider, if you wanna still call me that old name. Skel?"

"Skel- o- oh, Skeleton, right… Yeah, I am…" Schell adjusted the collar of her shirt and twisted one sleeve, an odd habit.

"Cool."

Maybe it was. Cool, that is. Even if it was summer.

* * *

**Maybe it's not the first MC AU fic you've ever read, but hopefully this one is different. Look, no romance! Look, a myriad of characters, some which haven't even been seen yet! _Look, somewhat infrequent updates_**

**I am sorry for the names I am so sorry  
Also was there supposed to be a plot woops better do that next chapter awkies  
if there is a next chapter**

**Please stay tuned, just in case this gets some attention! Yay!**


End file.
